


I’m Going Crazy For You

by Natalie_13ReasonsStories



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, May is a good sister, Only a little bit of angst though, Song fic, Zalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_13ReasonsStories/pseuds/Natalie_13ReasonsStories
Summary: Zach and Alex realize their feelings for each other the morning after the dance.(Song fic for Downtown by Majical Cloudz, aka the song Zach and Alex slow danced to. This is for Zalex Week, day 7)





	I’m Going Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

> I think we should officially make Downtown by Majical Cloudz the theme song for zalex. After all, they literally slow danced to it. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> (Also yes, I did steal a lyric from the song and put it as the title because I’m unoriginal)

**Nothing you say**

**Will ever be wrong**

**'Cause it just feels good being in your arms**

It’s the morning after the dance.

 

Zach doesn’t know how the fuck Clay managed to stop Tyler from shooting up the dance last night, but he’s extremely grateful for it. He doesn’t know many of the details, but the only thing he does know is that the police are interviewing some of the students that attended the dance.

 

After the events that happened last night, Zach had made sure to call his mom and to tell her that they were all safe. He had also made to sure to tell his mom that he wanted to keep Alex company, and so he decided to stay over Alex’s house that night.

 

They had spent most of the night giving each other comfort and playing video games together. They also both agreed to share the bed together, saying that it would help calm both of them down and would help them get a better sleep.

 

When Zach wakes up in the morning, he finds Alex’s legs tangled around his and his arms wrapped around his waist.

 

Being next to him like this feels....good. In fact, it feels more than just good being in his arms. It feels absolutely fucking fantastic.

 

When Alex wakes up, he finds Zach sitting right next to him, playing some sort of game on his phone. Unintentionally, Alex scoots a little bit closer to the taller boy.

 

“Hey, Zach?” He murmurs quietly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Have you noticed that Jessica been more...distant from me lately?”

 

Zach’s eyes widen a little. He remembered seeing Jessica and Justin walk out together on the night of the dance. The moment he saw them, he went straight to Alex. However, just as he walked out to the dance floor, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw how Alex happy looked, dancing to some upbeat pop song with Clay, Cyrus and Tony, grinning at them.

 

And in that very moment, Zach knew there was no way he could just tell him the truth. He didn’t want to ruin the special moment between the four friends, and so he walked towards the group and joined them. After everything they’ve been through that, Zach knew they deserved a break for once.

 

“Uh, no. Not really.” Zach lied.

 

“I just feel....I don’t feel the same way around her like I used to. It’s like I’m only dating her to feel normal. Is it wrong for me to feel that way?”

 

“Of course not,” Zach answered, “You can’t control your feelings.”

 

In that moment, Zach realized how close they were, and the other boy seemed to be leaning in even closer as each second passed by.

 

Alex stares back at the boy, “Do you have feelings for someone right now?”

 

Zach blushes and avoid looking him in the eyes, “Yeah. I have.”

 

“Who?”

 

He looks back at him, and instead of replying, finally leans in and kisses him.

 

**And I'm running with you**

**As fast as I can**

**Singing to myself I wanna hold your hand**

 

They’ve been dating for about a week now.

 

They haven’t told anybody about it yet, so right now their relationship is a secret from everyone.

 

On Saturday, the group decides to go to the amusement park. They want to forget about the events that happened at the dance.

 

After a one hour drive, they finally arrive at the amusement park. They all agree to split up into groups, and then when it starts to get dark, they can all meet up again to drive back home.

 

Jessica and Justin decide to take some pictures at the photo booth together. Alex had told Zach earlier that Jessica had officially told him about what happened with her and Justin. That’s probably the reason why Alex and Jessica seem so awkward around each other. Clay and Tony pair up and decide to go to some space roller coaster together. Sheri chooses to follow Courtney and Ryan to the bumper cars.

Which means Zach and Alex are paired up together.

 

When everyone leaves, Alex grins at Zach, “Is this considered our first official date?”

 

Zach smiles back at him, “I guess so.”

 

“Where to first?”

 

They visit the bean bag toss game first, and Zach is able win two teddy bears. One for him, and one for Alex. They ride on multiple roller coasters, go on the carousel, share an entire extra large vanilla ice cream dipped in chocolate and rainbow sprinkles, and take ridiculous photos of each other on their phones.

 

It’s easily the best date both of the boys have ever been to.

 

The group decides to meet back up again about five hours later at the Ferris wheel, which Jessica and Sheri say is the perfect way to end the night. Everyone quickly rushes over to the Ferris wheel to get in line. Alex moves as fast as he can so he can catch up to them, but he’s still slightly slower than the others because of his leg. Zach is there to slow down for him and keep to him company.

 

While waiting in line, Alex notices Jessica holding hands with Justin. A part of him is jealous. It’s not because he wishes he was the one holding Jessica’s hand instead of Justin, no. That’s not the reason. He’s jealous because he wishes he could Zach’s hand like that.

 

So, when they can finally ride the Ferris wheel and they get inside the passenger car, Alex does exactly that.

 

**And we're going downtown**

**'Cause we feel like running around**

**Is it really this fun when you're on my mind?**

**Is it really this cool to be in your life?**

 

**There's one thing I'll do**

**If it ever goes wrong**

**I'll write you into my all of my songs**

 

Every song Alex listens to reminds him of Zach.

 

It doesn’t matter if the song isn’t even about love. He still somehow finds a way to make it about Zach.

 

One day during lunch, Alex is scrolling through his Spotify playlist. As he starts to play a song, he hears Jessica speaking.

 

“Hey, whatcha listening to?” Jessica asks as she sits down in the empty seat next to him.

 

Alex is glad that they’re back to being friends again and that they’re no longer avoiding each other anymore. After Jessica had admitted the truth, it was kind of awkward when they would hang out, since they didn’t speak to each other much. He’ll admit that it was a bit lonely without her to talk to. It took quite some time, but their friendship is now back to what it was before.

 

Jessica leans over towards the boy to take a glance at what’s on his phone. She gasps in shock when she sees the song he’s playing, “Is Alex Standall listening to a love song?”

 

Alex rolls his eyes, “Is it illegal for me to listen to love songs?”

 

“No, it’s not, but it’s pretty obvious you’ve been thinking about someone lately. You have been thinking about someone, right?”

 

Alex doesn’t reply, but the look on his face says it all. Jessica gasps again, “You have a crush on someone and you haven’t even told me about it yet?! Can you tell me who is?”

 

Alex shakes his head, “Nope. Sorry, but I can’t tell you.”

 

Jessica huffs, “I’ll find out who this mysterious crush is soon.”

 

Alex looks over at Zach, who’s sitting across from him and they both grin.

 

**And if suddenly I die**

**I hope they will say**

**That he was obsessed and it was okay**

 

“You know, you’ve been a lot happier lately.”

 

Zach turns around and sees his sister, May, staring back at him with an amused smirk on her face. Zach had told May about his relationship with Alex a few days ago. His sister was supportive about it, but apparently she wasn’t very shocked. She made a promise to not to tell his mom about it until he was ready.

 

“Yeah...I have been.”

 

“Who are you texting?” May teases, already knowing the exact answer to thequestion.

 

Zach blushes, “Shut up. You know exactly who I’m texting.”

 

May laughs, “You’re so obsessed with him. You’ve been texting him for the past hour.”

 

Zach’s face manages to become even more red. He quickly grabs a small pillowon the floor and throws it at her, however May is able to catch it easily.

 

May places the pillow back on the floor, “You know, I think it’s okay to be a little obsessed with someone. As long as you’re not overly obsessed, than you’re fine. I like Alex with you, by the way. He genuinely cares about you.”

 

Zach gives her a grateful smile, “Thanks.”

 

“No problem. Also, make sure you remember to buy condoms this weekend.” May gives him a wink as she walks out and shuts the door closed.

 

“MAY!”

 

**'Cause we're going downtown**

**And we feel like running around**

**Is it really this fun when you're on my mind?**

**Is it really this cool to be in your life?**

 

**And I'm going crazy**

**Crazy for you**

**I'm going crazy**

**Crazy for you**

 

**I'm going crazy**

**Crazy for you**

**I'm going crazy**

**Crazy for you**

 

**For you**


End file.
